


A Virus to Capture You

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Meetings, M/M, Private Investigators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Akaashi is asked to gather information from Bokuto, no matter the means.





	A Virus to Capture You

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested BokuAka+Target/Spy AU and this is kind of that but kind of not and I'm sorry!

 

Konoha was smiling when Akaashi walked into the office.  That, in of itself, was not unusual. Konoha spent the majority of the time smiling, even when his face was at rest he had a bit of a smile.  But Akaashi had been working with Konoha for years now and knew the man had exactly 39 different kinds of smile. The one on his face was number 11 and Akaashi’s least favorite smile since it always spelt trouble for him.

 

It was too early to deal with Konoha and his eleventh smile so he made his way over to the coffee machine and began to make himself a cup.  He could feel Konoha’s amused gaze on his back and he gave a soft sigh that was covered up by the sound the machine was making.

 

“Good morning Akaashi.”  Suzumeda said, coming out of another part of the office to bring over creamer and sugar right when Akaashi had begun to look for it.

 

“Morning Suzumeda.”  Akaashi said amiably.  He was still suspicious of Konoha but he would never take that out on Suzumeda, though the more time she spent with them all the more mischievous she became.

 

“Did you tell him yet?”  Komi asked, most likely coming to sit up on Akaashi’s desk like he didn’t have a perfectly good chair to sit on.

 

“Not yet, he’s acting as if he pretends I don’t exist that makes the problem goes away.”  Akaashi wondered if he dropkicked Konoha that would make his problem go away. Probably not, Konoha was quick on his feet when he wasn’t being a lazy asshole.  Suzumeda gave Akaashi an apologetic look but went over to stand with the other two traitors.

 

Akaashi curled his hands around the warm mug, his fingers were frigid despite the fact that he always wore gloves this time of the year.  He took a deep breath and turned on the other workers, technically his employee’s but that word always sounded wrong. As his employee’s it felt as if he should have some kind of control over them, but he had lost that years ago.  He could lie to himself and say that he’d fire them if they weren’t so good at their jobs, but he and they knew better.

 

“What did you do now?”  Akaashi asked, watching Konoha’s grin widen as he turned his monitor towards Akaashi.

 

“Just got us a new job and this one is a request from an old friend on the police force.”  Akaashi felt surprised at that as he walked over to Konoha’s desk, catching his chair with his foot to pull it over so he could sit and look at whatever Konoha pulled up.

 

Akaashi ran a private investigation firm.  Despite how most people saw the life of a PI, it was much less glamorous than what they showed on tv or in movies.  It involved a lot of paperwork and research, and hours of sitting in frigid cars waiting for the perfect shot. It also had to do with cheating spouses and things like leaked e-mails in companies, nothing that the police ever had to deal with.

 

Onaga had worked for Akaashi years before when he was still in high school.  He was bright and took orders well. It came to no surprise to any of them when he quit to join the police force.  He rose up the ranks and worked with the blue color task force. Onaga had lunch with all of them every Thursday unless they were busy.  He had never asked for help on a case before.

 

“Have you ever heard of the Fukurodani Group?”  Konoha asked, pulling up a picture of five young and fairly good looking men.  Akaashi searched his brain for the name since it did sound familiar.

 

“They are a tech company?”  Akaashi took a sip of his coffee to give himself another moment to remember what he knew about them.  “They made their first million before they graduated high school, where the five of them attended together.”

 

“They are certified geniuses.”  Konoha motioned to the picture. “The company is worth billions now and that’s not including each individual net worth.  It’s been a decade and they’ve still managed to stay on top of an ever changing world of technology. People fight over a chance to intern there, let alone work there.”

 

“Not to mention that they are young and beautiful.”  Komi piped up helpfully. Konoha pointed to Komi and nodded his agreement.

 

“For Onaga to be involved it must mean they are suspected of doing something illegal?”  Akaashi asked.

 

“Incredibly so.”  Konoha sighed. “Onaga was investigating, he found a way in through one of their close employees but he was found out.  Onaga suspects that they know the whole police department now so none of them can possibly try and get in to get information.”

 

“He thinks we can help?”  Akaashi asked dubiously, looking at the picture of the finely dressed men who earned more in a day than he would earn in his lifetime.

 

“Well, one of us in particular.”  Konoha switched to another picture.  “This is Bokuto Koutarou and next to him is his ex boyfriend, do you see what Onaga saw?”  Konoha’s grin was positively devious because it was clear why Onaga had come to them because Bokuto Koutarou, who was apart of the Fukurodani Group, his ex boyfriend had a striking resemblance to Akaashi.  There were key differences, Akaashi couldn’t help but notice. Bokuto’s ex was clearly a model, his hair artfully dishelved instead of the windblown mess Akaashi couldn’t do a thing about on top of his own head.  His skin was flawless, his eyes sharp while Akaashi couldn’t seem to get rid of the dark circles under his eyes no matter how much he slept.

 

“He’s a better looking version of me?”  Akaashi asked flatly. “I don’t see how that helps if they’ve broken up.  Why would Bokuto want a step down or someone who reminded him of his ex at all?”

 

“Because he’s heartbroken.”  Komi answered.

 

“And you’re beautiful.”  Suzumeda spoke up, making Akaashi’s lips tip up in a smile despite himself.

 

“How am I even supposed to get close to him?”  Akaashi asked doubtfully.

 

“Funny you should ask that.”  Konoha was really going to be the death of him, Akaashi knew that now.

  
  
  
  
  


\--------------------

  
  
  
  


Akaashi should have gone into a maths major like his parents had suggested.  If he was an accountant he wouldn’t be expected to dress up as someone's ex boyfriend and be at a party that was well above his wealth and comfort zone to schmooze a man who was probably an asshole.  Akaashi couldn’t imagine Bokuto any other way, nor the other four from the Fukurodani Group, especially if they were participating in illegal activities.

 

Akaashi had done research on all five members, plus the business they had all built together.  Onaga had sent over what he had managed to pull together before he had been caught. The five members were Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou, Ogano Daiki, Gora Masaki, and Sawamura Daichi.  They had all attended the same high school, though Bokuto, Kuroo, and Sawamura had been friends for longer than that. They had worked on a program that had made them millionaires before they had even graduated high school.

 

Things progressed quickly from there.  They amassed enough wealth to start their own tech company, and as Konoha had stated after ten years it was doing quite well.  The five were on practically every list from wealth to looks, if there was a list about the rich and beautiful then they found themselves on it.

 

Though Gora and Ogano had their own apartments, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Sawamura all lived together in a beautiful mansion that was now hosting a party to celebrate the decade of their success.  Konoha, jack of all trades that he was, managed to get a coveted invite. Akaashi hadn’t asked how he had procured that, sometimes ignorance was bliss.

 

“-flirting with you.”  Akaashi glanced to the people who had stopped near where he was standing.  He barely managed to contain his surprise when he instantly recognized them as Kuroo and Sawamura, two members of the Fukurodani Group.  Akaashi hadn’t thought of a plan to get close to Bokuto, who always seemed to be surrounded by a swarm of people as he basked in the attention.

 

“Jealous?”  Sawamura asked, eyebrow raised and voice a bare whisper as he gave his taller companion a cheeky grin that slowly shifted into concern.  “Tetsu, you’re not really jealous-”

 

“Hey, hey- oh holy shit I’m so sorry!”  The one person Akaashi had been trying to track down had ended up crashing right into him, sending his flute of champagne splashing onto his expensive rental tux.  Akaashi cringed at the deposit he wasn’t getting back.

 

“It’s alright, I should have watched where I was going.”  Akaashi said but Bokuto was already scrambling to grab napkins before running back and patting Akaashi’s chest.  “Um- it spilled on my sleeve?” Bokuto paused and Akaashi saw his entire face turn red.

 

“Uh no, he’s shutting down.”  Kuroo said from behind Akaashi, sounding far too amused.

 

“It’s alright, really.”  Akaashi assured Bokuto, slipping the napkins out of his hand and handing over the flute before trying to soak up the spilled champagne.  “I moved at the wrong moment, I was trying to subtly give your friends some privacy.” Akaashi shot Kuroo a pleased look when he watched the other man flounder slightly.

 

“Nice!”  Bokuto laughed, face returning to his normal golden tan though a faint pinkish blush settled on his cheeks rather nicely.  “Honestly I’m surprised they haven’t snuck off yet.”

 

“Bo!”  Both men scolded Bokuto.  “He could be a reporter.” Kuroo gave Akaashi a suspicious look.  There was nothing about Kuroo and Sawamura dating each other, if they were they were keeping it tightly locked up because Akaashi even knew that Sawamura had three rescued dogs and each of their names and birthdates, he knew far too much about each man.

 

“Just an unfortunate plus one for a friend.”  Akaashi shrugged. “I was actually trying to find some place to step out to, I wasn’t feeling too well.”  It wasn’t hard to fake sheepishness at that admittance.

 

“You do look pale.”  Bokuto pressed his face close to Akaashi’s, who tried not to be too insulted by that.  He was pale after all. “Oh! Come on, I know the perfect place you can sit down.” Kuroo tried to say something but Bokuto already had his hand around Akaashi’s wrist and was pulling him through the party at an almost alarming speed.

 

Bokuto Koutarou was not at all what Akaashi had expected.  He had read all about the high school athlete turned tech genius who had barely managed to graduate high school.  Akaashi would be lying if he hadn’t seen the numerous pictures of Bokuto running shirtless, he seemed to do that a lot and people loved taking pictures of it, or him at a beach surfing, sometimes he was spotted running with one of Sawamura’s dogs.  He was handsome, built thick and strong with some of the nicest muscle definition Akaashi had ever seen. He had expected someone to fit that image, full of himself and his capabilities. But Bokuto actually seemed concerned about Akaashi, a man he had known for precisely three minutes.  He seemed excitable like a puppy and the suit fit him extremely well.

 

“Bokuto you don’t have to do this.”  Akaashi said before he was pulled out of the main hall where the party was being held.  Several large security guards turned their way before quickly looking away.

 

“It’s fine, sometimes I need a break too and they all just keep asking me about-” Bokuto sucked in a deep breath and those big shoulders caved inward, as if trying to protect himself from invasive questions about his ex.

 

“About?”  Akaashi pried as he was pulled into a room.  “Your colorful hair? Or where on earth did you get a tie with dinosaurs fighting robots?”  Akaashi teased him, finding it almost natural to do so. Bokuto laughed, a loud and booming thing as he motioned to a couch in a room with computers.  Akaashi sat down with not-so feigned relief. He had to borrow a pair of dress shoes from Konoha, who was a full size smaller than Akaashi.

 

“It’s neat right?  My niece bought it for me as a present for tonight.”  Bokuto leaned against one of the desks that contained a computer on it.  Akaashi glanced around the room and Bokuto did the same. “This is our office!  I mean, it’s mine, Tetsurou’s and Daichi’s though Daiki and Masaki come over a lot.  Masaki not as often since he started dating that super model, she’s even taller than me! She’s awesome, Tetsurou bet her she couldn’t pick Daichi up and she did it.”  Bokuto laughed at the memory and Akaashi found himself smiling automatically even as his mind ran with possibilities.

 

Akaashi had expected to be led to a room full of personal computers.  He had a thumb drive in his pocket that could copy information from them but he obviously couldn’t do it with Bokuto standing there.

 

Akaashi wasn’t a very good actor.  Komi told him he needed to emote better but it never really worked.  Luckily all Akaashi had to do was rub his eyes a little and slump his body just the smidgen before Bokuto was leaning forward with worry once more.

 

“I’m sorry Bokuto, I guess I’m more light headed than I thought.”  Akaashi apologized. “It’s my own fault for not eating today.”

 

“You need food then!”  Bokuto jumped up. “Just rest here and I’ll get someone to make you something, stay right here!”  Bokuto ran out of the room and Akaashi was left staring in surprise.

 

How sweet and unsuspecting Bokuto was.  It made Akaashi feel guilty but he pushed that aside as he strode to one of the desktops, glancing at everything and taking a guess it was Kuroo’s.  Onaga had said their biggest suspect in the whole thing was Kuroo, who did strike Akaashi as the cunning type. Perhaps he had gotten greedy and wanted more, even though they all had more money than they knew what to do with.

 

Akaashi started up the computer and put the thumb drive in.  His eye caught on the pictures next to the computer. One of a tall and lanky woman who looked a surprising amount like Kuroo himself.  There was an old school photo of the five members sitting on what looked like stairs to the school, laughing and eating out of each others lunches.  A third was of Sawamura, fast asleep on a couch with three large dogs sprawled out around and on top of him.

 

Akaashi had seen some of the worst society had to offer.  He was constantly seeing cheating spouses and siblings who stole from one another.  He was used to thinking the worst of people, it had come naturally over the years as he was proven again and again that if something was put in front of a person and they thought they wouldn’t get caught, they would take the chance.  It had made him jaded at a young age, he admitted that, but he couldn’t quite explain the members of the Fukurodani Group.

 

By all accounts anyone who worked there had nothing to say but good things about the company itself and the men who ran it.  Everyone came away with glowing recommendations and the company had even helped out an employee who had lost her house to a fire.  The five men seemed as close as could be, constantly being photographed together either working or vacationing. They gave money to charities, they worked for nonprofits, and despite the fact that they lived in nice places and drove good cars they really didn’t show how wealthy they were.  Even the mansion the three members lived in was modest when considered how much they made.

 

For once Akaashi hoped that information was wrong about them, that they weren’t involved in anything illegal.

 

The door knob started turning and Akaashi reached over to turn off the screen but didn’t have time to sit back down as the door swung open and Bokuto entered with his usual energy he seemed to approach everything with.  Akaashi turned, using his body to block the thumb drive that was still stuck in the computer.

 

“I’m sorry, I got curious and was looking at the photos.”  Akaashi apologized as he motioned to the photos. Bokuto closed the door with his foot, his hands occupied with a plate and holding a tall glass of water.  He squinted at the photos before placing the plate and cup onto the desk.

 

“Tetsurou’s kind of a sap.”  Bokuto grinned toothily and Akaashi let out a relieved laugh as he glanced at the pictures once more.  He knew from his advanced research on all of them that Kuroo’s mother had died when he was 20 and he had disappeared from the public eye for nearly an entire year.  “Don’t let anyone know, he has a reputation to uphold after all.” Akaashi laughed once more at that. Kuroo did indeed have a reputation.

 

“Thank you for taking care of me.”  Akaashi had to distract Bokuto so he could extract the thumbdrive and hope there was enough information on it to help clear or confirm Onaga’s suspicions.

 

“You’re welcome.”  Bokuto grinned. He really was handsome.  The ex had been quoted saying Bokuto had a lot of problems that the ex really couldn’t deal with, his ups and downs were too frequent and he was too much all the time.  Akaashi thought the ex might be the worlds biggest moron.

 

Akaashi leaned forward and brushed his lips against Bokuto’s, at the same time he slipped the thumbdrive out of the slot and pressed it into his palm.

 

“O-oh.”  Bokuto backed up, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.  Akaashi pressed a hand against his mouth, only half feigning his horror at his impulsive action as he pocketed the thumbdrive at the same time.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, please forgive me.”  Akaashi bowed before making a quick retreat.

 

“Wait!”  Bokuto shouted as Akaashi opened the door, nearly slamming right into Kuroo.  He bowed in apology once more before dodging around Kuroo and walking swiftly down the hall.

 

Akaashi shook the idea that anything would happen between him and Bokuto.  He had even given a false name to get into the party, he had lied and snuck in to gather information.  Bokuto could even be helping in the illegal activities.

 

There was no hope for them.

  
  
  
  


\---------------

  
  
  
  


Konoha was wearing his number eleven grin when Akaashi walked into the office two days later.  He chucked his empty travel coffee cup at Konoha, who dodged easily and that grin only widened.

 

Akaashi had passed off the thumbdrive to Ogana and had not spent the night looking up the various pictures and information floating around the internet about Bokuto Koutarou.  He knew it was a bit stalkerish but he couldn’t help himself, every time he closed his eyes he saw the wide smile and trusting look, as if no one would ever hurt him willingly.

 

Akaashi didn’t even have to ask Konoha what his grin meant this time because there was the biggest bouquet Akaashi had ever seen on his desk.  Actually it seemed to consume his entire desk, with the healthiest and prettiest of flowers artfully arranged. Akaashi approached it cautiously before glancing around.

 

“Looking for this?”  Konoha asked, holding up the card because of course he had read it before Akaashi.  Akaashi cursed Konoha’s ability of being a morning person as he snatched the card out of his hold and opened it up.

 

_ Akaashi!  You didn’t have to sneak in, you could have just asked.  Call me if you want the virus removed. XXXOOO _

 

Akaashi blinked down at the card in confusion before looking at the flowers.  He had no idea how Bokuto even knew his real name, let alone his place of business.  He pulled out his phone and dialed Ogana’s number.

 

“I’m sorry Akaashi, I can’t speak right now.  That thumbdrive you gave us contained a virus and um- there’s- there’s no nice way of putting it, it’s porn.  So much porn and it spread to all the servers.” Akaashi let out a long sigh as he looked at the number printed on the card.

 

“I think I know someone who can get rid of it.”


End file.
